poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Scheherazade
|spec = Poptropican/Genie |gen = Female |island = Arabian Nights Island |title = Scheherazade |ffi = Villain |imagecaption = We lived simply then, but we were happy. |image = |complex = |-|Thief= |-|Genie= |-|Princess= }}Scheherazade 'is the main antagonist of Arabian Nights Island. She is the daughter of the Sultan and the leader of the Forty Thieves. Characteristics Appearance As a Thief Unlike most other thieves, that wear black, Scheherazade wears dark pink clothes. She has dark hair and caramel skin. Even though it's covered by her mask, she has a pink mark under her eye. She also has dark pink lips which are also covered. As a Genie After Samhal grants Scheherazade's wish, she turns into a genie herself. Her hair color changes into dark, pale green and her skin color changes to greenish-blue. Her ears look the same as Samhal's, except with gold, round earrings. Also, unlike the trail Samhal leaves as he moves, Scheherazade's trail is crimson and not dark blue. The mark under her eye is now visible due to her face not being covered. When under the control of the lamp, her eyes turn red, unlike Samhal whose eyes turn blue. At the End of Island When you finish the third episode, Scheherazade will appear in her original form. In this form, she wears a pale pink dress. She also has similar lips to DJ Saturday Nite, except redder. Her hair and skin color are the same. Storyline Scheherazade is the Sultan's daughter and the princess of Arabia. Growing up, all she wanted was to return to her simple life with her father. But her father was obsessed with the genie and his eyes saw nothing but gold. This led up to her being the leader of a group of thieves, trying to find the lamp where the genie is prisoned. Role in Arabian Nights Island Episode 2 Scheherazade first appears in Episode 2. When you enter the thieves' lair, you see Scheherazade, the jailer, the coin counter and the henchman with a prisoner. They tell him to put a lamp on the altar, and also say that the altar destroys those that place the wrong lamp on it. After the altar destroys the prisoner, you will be spotted, and Scheherazade will command the henchman to take you to a cell. Then she leaves to the right. Once you create the Magic Sand and use it on the crafting table, Scheherazade will throw her lit lamp inside the room you're in and close the door. Because of the gunpowder inside, your disguise burns off, making you vulnerable to the thieves once again. After you and the vivizier find the Sultan's lamp, Scheherazade will corner you, and command you to give the lamp. But the vivizier - at the cost of his life - distracts her and gives you time to escape. Scheherazade will then send Brutus after you, telling him to not let you get away. Once you get away from him, you will be cornered by thieves once again, then she knocks you out with a smoke bomb. You're forced to place the lamp on the altar. Episode 3 Scheherazade is standing the closest to the altar while the genie is being released. While she's thinking of her wish, Brutus knocks you and her out, takes the lamp, and makes a cursed wish. The wish causes the hideout to be destroyed. Scheherazade escapes with a smoke bomb. You see her once again in one of the rooms of the palace - a bedroom with purple walls, webs and child's drawings. She will look at a drawing, then cry, but then quicky turn around to see you and threaten you before leaving with another smoke bomb. You'll pick up the drawing she leaves behind, which will be useful later. Once you've cornered Samhal and are about to seal him, Scheherazade will knock you out and take the lamp. She will wish for his powers, which turns him into a human and turns her into a genie. The Sultan asks for you to bring her back. You jump on your carpet to chase after her. As she's flying up, she keeps summoning objects above your head, trying to get you to fall. When you make it all they way up, she destroys your carpet, and you hit your head on the stone dais from Episode 1. Right as she's going to take your soul, the Sultan arrives with the lamp, and prevents her from doing more damage. According to Scheherazade, they didn't have everything they ever wanted. But once the Sultan mentions riches, Samhal arrives, asking you if you have anything that can help him see the light. You have to give him the drawing that Scheherazade left behind earlier. Once you do that, you'll be given a chance to ask for a wish. Once you make yours, the Sultan makes his - he wishes he never found the lamp in the first place. Scheherazade grants his wish, rebooting the timeline. Trivia * In Episode 2, Scheherazade doesn't have any eyelashes, except in the second-to-last cutscene. * She is based on the character Scheherazade from ''1001 Nights * All clothing items on the Monkey Wrench variant (except for the hand) are recycled from other islands, or app exclusives. ** The hair, the overshirt and the overpants are all from Arabian Nights - Episode 3. The hair is from her genie form, the overshirt is from her regular human form, and the overpants are from both. ** The mask is from the Fashion Ninja in PoptropiCon - Episode 2. It can be found in the Exhibit Hall. ** The bangs are from the Geisha outfit from the store. ** The dress is from an app-exclusive costume, called Nyx. It cannot normally be obtained outside the app version, however. ** Even though the magic hand appears in Arabian Nights - Episode 3, it's not an item and isn't customizable. * The magic hands from the Monkey Wrench variant doesn't appear on non-SUI's. It also doesn't appear on the .swf files. ''More info coming soon...' Category:Arabian Nights Island Category:Arabian Nights Island Characters Category:Villains Category:Poptropicans Category:Royalties Category:Monkey Wrench Island